<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陈铭x肖骁 | 拥火 by yinwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035930">陈铭x肖骁 | 拥火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo'>yinwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all骁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陈铭x肖骁 | 拥火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖骁微卷的发尾扫在陈铭的腿根，他白皙纤细的手指握着陈铭挺立狰狞的阴.茎，湿红的唇轻轻的吻着渗出粘液的顶端，蹭的唇湿漉漉的。</p><p>他仰起潮红的脸，把脸贴在炙热的茎身摩挲，用水淋淋的眼看了看陈铭，微微的笑了笑，张开嘴把龟.头含进嘴里。</p><p>陈铭闷哼一声，摸着肖骁发烫的脸，笑着，语气很温柔，“骁儿…嘴巴…张大一点……”</p><p>肖骁一边从鼻子里发出哼声，一边努力张大了嘴去吞陈铭的阴.茎。肖骁柔软的长发在他胯间上上下下，湿热的口腔含着他的性器，潮湿的舌吮吸他的顶部。陈铭的喉咙发紧，眼神一暗，手按在肖骁的后脑，挺腰操起他的嘴。</p><p>太过情.色的场景，以及太过刺.激的体验，陈铭一时没有控制住捅的太深太重，肖骁红着脸就落泪了，眼泪满脸，脆弱又漂亮，像是在等待被亲吻，又像是在等待被撕碎。</p><p>陈铭的喉结上下一滚，把阴.茎从肖骁的嘴里抽出，湿淋淋的茎身蹭过他的脸，陈铭轻轻的摸着肖骁红热的耳，声音带笑，又有些喑哑，“起来，宝贝，坐在我腿上。”</p><p>肖骁的长发有些凌乱，潮红着脸，湿着眼，眼角眉梢都透着春情，绵软而轻的身体就贴在了他的怀里，陈铭搂过他的腰，一边吻他的唇，一边伸手下去揉捏他柔软的臀肉。</p><p>陈铭把他压在床上，把他的腿打开压到胸前，一边给他手.淫，一边吻他的腿根，吸吮轻咬，或轻或重留下暧昧的红痕。</p><p>“啊…嗯……陈铭儿…”</p><p>肖骁敏感的很，又忠于自己的欲望，舒服了就叫，又娇又媚，陈铭的呼吸一重，舌头便舔到了他的后穴，略一用力伸了进去，刺.激的肖骁惊叫一声，合紧腿夹住了陈铭的头。</p><p>陈铭低笑一声，压开他的腿，舌头更深的探进去，感受着他柔软多汁的后穴，肖骁喘的厉害，生理的泪水流着，“嗯…啊…嗯……”很快就被舔射了。</p><p>陈铭压在他身上，把肖骁小腹的液体抹进他的后穴，然后把硬的发疼的阴.茎慢慢的捅进他的穴里，一捅进去就是大开大合的操弄，操的肖骁紧紧的搂着他的脖子，呻吟声都在颤抖。</p><p>“陈…铭儿…嗯…轻…轻点……”</p><p>陈铭只是轻笑着去咬他的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“少奶奶今天怎么穿长裙啊？”</p><p>“不行啊？”肖骁翻了个白眼。</p><p>小腿往上，浅色长裙底下绵延的是一片深色吻痕。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>